<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Грозовое море by AnnaLise__K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264904">Грозовое море</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K'>AnnaLise__K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Надевая рубашку, он внезапно замер, разглядывая такую знакомую татуировку. Ломанные черные линии спускались по плечу вниз, расчерчивая неверными узорами всю руку.</p>
<p>Люси Хартфелия.</p>
<p>Это имя отдает чем-то теплым и невероятно знакомым. Но он точно никогда прежде ее не встречал. Такую девушку Стинг бы не забыл.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Грозовое море</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я правда пыталась не скатиться в ООС, но как по мне, ничего не получилось. Хотя, может это просто работа такая... Она целиком и полностью написана на 3 песнях - Panic! At the Disco - Far too young to die, Our last night - Reality without you и Halsey - Colors, и лично мне кажется, что здесь буквально каждая сточка пропитана их атмосферой - может быть поэтому и кажется (или нет), что есть ООС.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Надевая рубашку, он внезапно замер, разглядывая такую знакомую татуировку. Ломанные черные линии спускались по плечу вниз, расчерчивая неверными узорами всю руку.</p>
<p>Одна из его пассий терпеть не могла этот рисунок, считая, что «странные каракули могут нравиться только какому-то психопату». Он только недовольно закатывал глаза на такие заявления. Лучше уж «каракули», чем огромный футбольный мяч и наручники с плеткой. Даже как-то бросил это в ответ на очередные недовольства, что привело к нешуточной ссоре.</p>
<p>С тех пор чужие прикосновения к татуировкам всегда обжигали. Обоих. И его, и партнершу. Поэтому главным правилом при близком контакте с девушкой стало не касаться рисунков. Совершенно не хотелось объяснять, что за чертовщина с ним происходит. Да он и не понимал.</p>
<p>Только через пару лет Эвклиф узнал, что такое явление достаточно распространено и очень просто объяснимо. Реакция частички родственной души на причиненную боль. Подсознательная попытка защититься.</p>
<p>Ему об этом с совершенно невозмутимым видом поведала Минерва, когда они напились, то ли отмечая его очередные закончившиеся отношения, то ли горюя по ним. У Орланд была такая же проблема. Еще с раннего детства. Ее отец, Генма, достаточно жесткий и резкий человек, не уставал напоминать дочери, что та обязана быть сильной. И вся эта чушь с татуировками неважна. Ее никто и никогда не полюбит только потому, что на ее запястьях что-то там нарисовано.</p>
<p>Это сделало девушку мрачной, но в тоже время закалило внутренний стержень. Такой силе духа можно было только позавидовать, но только не тому, какими способами она была выращена.</p>
<p>А с плеч словно гора свалилась, когда мужчина понял, что это не он «не такой», это мир вокруг слишком жесток.</p>
<p>Возможно, он бы и разозлился на неизвестную девушку, но слова брюнетки о том, что каждый обороняется так, как может, что-то зацепили в его сознании, заставив поклясться самому себе, что, когда отыщет родственную душу, будет ее защищать несмотря ни на что.</p>
<p>Неожиданно Минерва оказалась невероятно проницательной женщиной и очень хорошим слушателем. Жесткая, прямолинейная, временами даже грубая, она открылась с новой стороны, заставив пересмотреть привычные жизненные установки. И доверять ее суждениям. Это Эвклиф осознал, когда понял, что набирает номер подруги, чтобы попросить совета.</p>
<p>Может у них и могло бы что-то получиться, но оба упустили ту стадию, когда нужно было выбрать между дружбой и отношениями, потому что были слишком поглощены собственными проблемами и зацикленностью на том, что они «дефектные». Друг в друге они видели только идеального союзника.<br/>Того, кто понимает «это противное чувство, живущее где-то глубоко в сознании» и поэтому всегда прикроет спину, но никак не возможного партнера для отношений.</p>
<p>И Стинг правда ценил дружбу Минервы. Таких людей, как она — один на миллион, и если один из них на твоей стороне, то можно горы свернуть.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Стинг смотрит на узор, а затем накидывает белую ткань и застегивает пуговицы отточенными движениями. За пару лет уже привык.<br/>С усмешкой вспоминает, как поначалу ненавидел этот деловой стиль, который «так стесняет движения и крадет индивидуальность, ты просто не понимаешь, Роуг».</p>
<p>Чени тогда только негромко посмеивался да вручал еще с десяток костюмов, отправляя в примерочную. И делал это с завидным упрямством. Как полагается лучшему другу.</p>
<p>В первый рабочий день в издательстве, заходя в огромное здание обычным стажером, он никак не ожидал, что окажется в итоге в директорском кресле.</p>
<p>Кто бы мог подумать — вспыльчивый и резкий, не лезущий за словом в карман, да к тому же очень молодой, Стинг точно не был идеальным кандидатом на эту роль.</p>
<p>Поэтому никто не воспринимал его всерьез. Однако упорства ему было не занимать, поэтому очень скоро Эвклиф показал, что обладает весьма неплохим чутьем на выгодные сделки, прекрасно умеет убеждать и знает, куда нужно надавить, чтобы добиться желаемого самыми быстрыми способами.</p>
<p>Это позволило чувствовать себя увереннее. Теперь у него за спиной — кроме Роуга и Минервы — стояли влиятельные люди. Дела пошли в гору, издательство открыло еще несколько офисов в других городах, а Стинг Эвклиф больше не был никем, не был невидимкой. Он сделал себе имя в двадцать пять.</p>
<p>Стинг застегивает запонки на манжетах, скрывая еще одну татуировку — несколько раскрытых книг. Ему почему-то всегда казалось, что они очень старые. С ветхим переплетом и запахом старой бумаги, затаившемся среди страниц.</p>
<p>Синие глаза внимательно разглядывают отражение в огромном зеркале в поисках каких-либо изъянов: серые брюки, идеально белая рубашка, растрепанные светлые волосы — единственное, что осталось от него прежнего.</p>
<p>Слегка ухмыляется.</p>
<p>Затем снимает с вешалки пиджак в тон брюкам и выходит из комнаты.</p>
<p>В гигантской квартире висит почти оглушительная тишина, нарушаемая только его шагами. Порой Стинг задавался вопросом — зачем купил пентхаус, если живет один? У него ведь даже домашних животных нет. А сам он только ночует здесь, проводя все свое время в офисе или с друзьями.</p>
<p>
  <em>Одиночество.</em>
</p>
<p>Вот о чем буквально кричал каждый предмет в доме. За несколько лет обжить огромную квартиру так и не удалось. Поначалу Минерва и Юкино предпринимали попытки добавить уюта, но, когда Стинг убил пятнадцатое комнатное растение и разбил новую статуэтку, оставленную на журнальном столике — сдались.</p>
<p>Единственное, что пришлось ему по душе — несколько фотографий Манхеттена и водопада Малтнома, распечатанных на больших холстах, которые повесили на стене в гостиной.</p>
<p>Только вот здесь все равно было очень пусто.</p>
<p>И эта пустота, царившая в идеально прибранных и обставленных со вкусом комнатах, нагоняла ужасную тоску.</p>
<p>Обувается, размышляя над тем, что сегодня уже пятница, а это значит, что ребята потащат его в бар. Такие посиделки стали уже традицией. Но до вечера предстояло еще дожить.</p>
<p>Роуг наверняка завалится к нему в кабинет, как только Юкино скажет, что босс уже пришел, и начнет рассказывать про очередную невероятно важную конференцию, которую кто-то из них непременно должен посетить. Стинг конечно же пропустит большую часть речи мимо ушей, чем выведет Чени из себя.</p>
<p>Но долго злиться тот не будет. Уже привык и смирился с тем, что его друг… А дальше шло множество эпитетов, которые Эвклифу следовало бы уже записать и выучить, чтобы расширить словарный запас. Потому что брюнет никогда не повторялся.</p>
<p>Спускаясь на лифте, он вспоминает, что еще на сегодня запланировано собеседование с девушкой на должность редактора. Черт, как же ее звали… Клара? Лана? Люси? Да, вроде Люси.</p>
<p>Обычно такими вещами занимались многочисленные заместители, но в этот раз Стинг почему-то решил сам побеседовать с будущим сотрудником. Что-то упорно нашептывало, что это будет не просто встреча.</p>
<p>Портленд встречает его хмурым небом с низкими тучами, сильным ветром и — куда же без них — утренними пробками.</p>
<p>В салоне автомобиля негромко играет последний альбом любимой группы, и он подпевает, отбивая длинными пальцами ритм по рулю. Потом думает, что со всей этой рабочей суетой совершенно забыл о музыке. Сколько уже не брал в руки гитару? Несколько месяцев, кажется.</p>
<p>Это следовало срочно исправить.</p>
<p>Да, именно так Стинг и поступит в выходные. Уделит, наконец, время тому, что любит. Чему-то кроме работы.</p>
<p>Только вот мысль о том, что играть ему совершенно не для кого вызывала странную горечь где-то в груди.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Люси открыла глаза, уставившись на пасмурное серое небо за окном. И этот свет окрашивал все вокруг в такие же тона, невольно нагоняя тоску, но и обещая — скоро придет гроза.</p>
<p>А она всегда любила их. Почему-то именно это погодное явление имело над ней странную — буквально необъяснимую — власть. Белые молнии, расчерчивающие черное небо, сильный запах озона, зарницы, вспыхивающие на самом горизонте, миллионы капель с грохотом разбивающиеся о землю. Завораживающе красиво. Так, что могла бы вечно смотреть и слушать.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Хартфелия садится на кровати, свешивая ноги вниз, на пушистый белый ковер. Последняя неделя выдалась тяжелой. Поиск жилья, переезд, множество собеседований. Все это буквально заставляло падать замертво под вечер. Но также помогало забыть о том, <em>почему</em> все это происходит.<br/>Тянется за телефоном и запускает негромкую музыку. Иначе тишина просто раздавит ее, заставит думать и вспоминать.</p>
<p>Она наконец поднимается и плетется на кухню, собираясь сварить кофе — ее ежедневный ритуал, которому ничто и никто в целом мире не мог помешать. Открыв шкафчик, в котором стояло великое множество баночек, задумчиво их осматривает, машинально потирая оголенный участок кожи возле ключицы, с невероятно красивым рисунком беснующихся морских волн.</p>
<p>Затем тянется к одной из банок на самой верхней полке, захлопывает дверцу, вытаскивает турку. На губах, беззвучно подпевающих очередной печальной песне, мелькает едва заметная улыбка, когда запах кофейных зерен достигает носа. Настроение тут же немного улучшается. Ровно до того момента, как она по привычке не тянется за второй кружкой. И одергивает себя.</p>
<p>Она теперь одна. Сама за себя.</p>
<p>И ужасно скучает по своей единственной подруге, оставшейся в Нью-Йорке. Ей так не хватало мудрых советов Джувии, ее утешительных объятий и…</p>
<p>Так. Хватит.</p>
<p>Сегодня точно нельзя об этом думать.</p>
<p>Иначе Люси раскиснет и не сможет должным образом проявить себя на собеседовании.</p>
<p>Все еще находясь глубоко в мыслях — не самых радужных — ставит на стол баночку персикового йогурта и горячую кружку кофе. Подумав, добавляет миску с маленькими крекерами, посыпанными солью. И останавливается посреди кухни.</p>
<p>Это никуда не годится.</p>
<p>Девушка несколько раз хлопает себя по щекам, пытаясь таким образом взбодриться, потом хватает книгу, оставленную вчера на столе, и погружается в очередной волшебный мир.</p>
<p>Громкий звонок будильника оповещает ее о том, что время начинает поджимать. Изумленно вскинув брови, блондинка переводит взгляд на часы — прошло уже полтора часа, а она даже не заметила.</p>
<p>Это было очень на нее похоже — увлечься книгой настолько, чтобы совершенно забыть о том, что существует еще и реальный мир, который точно не будет ждать, когда она доберется до конца произведения. Потому что после — обязательно откроет следующее.</p>
<p>Сколько себя помнила, Люси всегда любила читать. Романы, приключения, детективы, сказки — все, что угодно. Книги давали возможность узнать о чем-то новом, прожить другую жизнь. Они завлекли ее в свой бескрайний мир очень давно и даже не думали отпускать.</p>
<p>Тяжело вздохнув, Хартфелия мельком смотрит на номер страницы и закрывает толстенный фолиант, подаренный друзьями на прошлый День Рождения. Исторический роман. Очередная история любви рыцаря и благородной дамы. Она остановилась — ее прервал звонок — как раз на том моменте, когда отец главной героини сообщил ей о смерти любимого.</p>
<p>Строя догадки о том, что произойдет дальше, девушка быстро убирает со стола, принимает душ, красится, одевается и покидает еще не обжитую квартиру.</p>
<p>Холодный речной ветер бьет в лицо, откидывая назад вылезшие из прически непослушные пряди. Люси неторопливо идет по набережной по направлению к зданию, где — она очень надеялась на это — будет работать. Огромный стеклянный небоскреб уже был виден. Идти до него оставалось не больше десяти минут, а времени в запасе было куда больше.</p>
<p>Изначально Хартфелия предполагала, что будет добираться на общественном транспорте, но надвигающаяся гроза изменила ее планы в сторону пешей прогулки. Она просто не могла отказать себе в таком удовольствии. И в результате только выиграла от этого — на своих двоих оказалось быстрее.</p>
<p>Останавливается, запрокидывая голову и глядя в высокое хмурое небо. Руки греет стакан кофе, купленный в маленькой кофейне недалеко от новой квартиры.</p>
<p>Все же переезд в Портленд был неплохой идеей. Теперь она убедилась в этом окончательно. После шумного Нью-Йорка с населением больше, чем восемь миллионов, город казался почти что крохотным. Она кутается в любимое черное пальто и бредет дальше по набережной.</p>
<p>Что-то в этом городе…</p>
<p>Почему-то казалось, что Люси была здесь всегда, будто бы тут был дом для ее души.</p>
<p>Да, ей безусловно нравится это место. И совершенно не важно, что одна из трех ее татуировок — та, что располагается на лопатке — мост Бенсона, находящийся всего в двадцати минутах езды от города.</p>
<p>Блондинка машинально ведет плечом и думает о том, что в выходные надо бы туда съездить. Ведь это место просто не может быть обычным — иначе почему ее соулмейт так любит его?</p>
<p>Двойные стеклянные двери бесшумно разъезжаются, пропуская внутрь. В огромном просторном холле очень светло благодаря панорамным окнам и бесчисленным лампам, висящим под потолком. И совершенно никого нет кроме охранника. Ничего удивительного. Середина дня — обеденный перерыв.<br/>Оставалось надеяться на то, что секретарь на месте, иначе все это грозило перерасти в достаточно неудобную ситуацию.</p>
<p>Девушка направляется к лифтам, четко стуча каблуками по светло-бежевой плитке на полу.</p>
<p>Мужчина в строгом черном костюме, сидящий на стуле за высоким столом — очевидно сотрудник охранной компании — вежливо здоровается и интересуется целью ее визита, после чего рассказывает, как добраться до кабинета начальства.</p>
<p>Люси благодарит его и продолжает путь, пытаясь унять непонятную дрожь в коленях. Это далеко не первое собеседование — она взрослая, уверенная в себе женщина. В конце концов, профессионал в своем деле. Тогда почему странное предчувствие заставляет сердце замереть в ожидании неизвестности?</p>
<p>Огромный лифт медленно поднимает ее на пятидесятый этаж — именно там располагается кабинет генерального директора издательства. Нервозность постепенно все больше одолевает, заставляя отбивать рваный ритм тонким каблуком замшевых сапог.</p>
<p>Вопреки всем опасениям, в приемной, за своим столом, сидит секретарша — приветливая девушка с короткими пепельными волосами и профессиональной полуулыбкой на губах. Она что-то быстро печатает, одновременно разговаривая по телефону.</p>
<p>Заметив вошедшую, пепельноволосая вешает трубку и поднимается с места. Юбка карандаш, простая белая рубашка и обувь на плоской подошве. Весь ее вид говорил о том, что девушка является первоклассным работником.</p>
<p>— Добрый день! Вы, должно быть, мисс Хартфелия. — Легкая улыбка и мягкий голос. — Меня зовут Юкино Агрия, я секретарь генерального директора. Подождите несколько минут, сейчас мистер Эвклиф примет вас.</p>
<p>Она поднимается из-за стола и уверенной походкой направляется в сторону единственной двери, на которой висит золотая табличка. Постучав, скрывается за ней.</p>
<p>Люси остается совершенно одна и начинает нервно теребить край любимого черного платья. Как она не старалась, услышать что-либо не удается. Будь прокляла эта превосходная звукоизоляция.</p>
<p>Бросив бесполезное занятие, блондинка устремляет свой взгляд на мрачное небо, которое стало ближе, благодаря огромной высоте офисного здания. Казалось, скоро должна разразиться настоящая буря. Тяжелые почти черные облака заворожили, заставляя забыть обо всем, поэтому девушка совершенно не заметила возращения Юкино. Как и не услышала негромкого оклика.</p>
<p>Только ощутив легкое прикосновение к плечу — обернулась, сталкиваясь взглядом с большими карими глазами Агрии. Та понимающе улыбалась.</p>
<p>— Это немного пугает, но в тоже время невероятно притягивает, не так ли? Огромная высота, близость неба. И все это отделяет от тебя только тонкое стекло.</p>
<p>Хартфелия кивает. Девушка очень точно смогла описать ощущения. Кажется, она понимает, о чем говорит.</p>
<p>— Можете пройти, мисс Хартфелия, мистер Эвклиф вас ожидает. — Добавляет пепельноволосая прежде, чем отойти и вернуться на свое место. — Приготовить вам кофе?</p>
<p>И снова в точку. Обычно ей предлагали чай. Как будто видит насквозь.</p>
<p>— Да, благодарю. Без молока и без сахара.</p>
<p>Юкино кивает и быстро что-то печатает в компьютере. Люси же подходит к двери и стучит.</p>
<p>Вдох. Выдох. Унять бешеное сердцебиение. Натянуть профессионально-вежливую улыбку.</p>
<p>Услышав тихое «войдите», толкает дверь.</p>
<p>Помещение оказывается очень большим и светлым. Люси невольно оглядывает комнату, подмечая, что у владельца прекрасный вкус. Неброские тона приятны глазу и не отвлекают от работы. Мебель в стиле хай-тек прекрасно вписывается в интерьер…</p>
<p>Тихое покашливание приводит ее в чувство. И почему у нее совершенно не получается собраться сегодня?</p>
<p>Она мысленно орет на себя, приказывая перестать быть размазней и показать себя специалистом в своей области. Нужно просто думать о работе, а не обо всякой чепухе вроде интерьера кабинета, грозы и ее прошлой жизни, оставшейся позади.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения.</p>
<p>Извиняется, глядя прямо в синие глаза блондина, стоящего у окна, и вежливо улыбается, только бы не выдать собственной растерянности. Но он как будто видел ее насквозь. Насмешливый взгляд так и прожигал в ней дыру.</p>
<p>На слова кареглазой только хмыкает и берет в руки документы, которые девушка посылала в издательство ранее. Что-то читает в них, давая возможность как следует его рассмотреть.</p>
<p>Слишком молод. Разве он может быть директором издательства?</p>
<p>Первое, что думает девушка, глядя на человека перед ней. Потом пробегается взглядом по телу, отмечая, что костюм на нем скорее всего сшит на заказ, а сам он — весьма неплохо сложен и часто посещает спортзал.</p>
<p>Растрепанные блондинистые волосы сильно выбиваются из общего образа, но точно не делают его хуже. Просто добавляют изюминку. Он был весьма хорош собой. Этого Люси не отрицала.</p>
<p>— Значит, Люси Хартфелия. — Немного хриплый глубокий голос заставляет вздернуть подбородок повыше и посмотреть в завораживающие синие глаза, принимая вызов. Блондин усмехается, явно что-то решив для себя. — Что ж, будем знакомы. Меня зовут Стинг Эвклиф.</p>
<p>Усаживается за стол, жестом предлагая ей занять место напротив. Поколебавшись мгновение — садится в кресло, оказавшееся достаточно удобным. Следующие слова лишают дара речи. Да не может быть, чтобы ей так повезло. Так просто не бывает. Не в ее жизни.</p>
<p>— А теперь мы обговорим с вами некоторые детали вашего будущего договора, и если вас все устроит, то сегодня же и подпишем бумаги, чтобы в понедельник вы уже смогли приступить к работе.</p>
<p>И все? Никаких вопросов, анкет или проверок? Он вот так просто наймет ее? От удивления с лица слетает маска спокойствия. Брови непроизвольно ползут вверх, а глаза расширяются. Хартфелия несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, берет себя в руки и натягивает бесстрастную маску на лицо, внимательно слушая все, что говорит ее новый босс.</p>
<p>Теперь-то она поняла. Эту должность Стинг занимает вполне заслуженно. Его чутью и деловой хватке можно только позавидовать. Совершенно не удивительно, что издательство так быстро приобрело известность и титул одного из лучших в стране.</p>
<p>Появившаяся в дверях Агрия в какой-то мере поспособствовала переходу на более неофициальный тон разговора. Стоило взять в руки чашку с кофе, Хартфелия расслабилась, с наслаждением вдыхая знакомый аромат.</p>
<p>Естественно, это не осталось незамеченным. Парень тут же пошутил насчет любви к бодрящему напитку, на что получил подробную лекцию о кофе. Которую, к невероятному изумлению Люси, выслушал с искренним интересом. Потом разговор перешел на путешествия, и последующие полчаса молодые люди просто беседовали о жизни, пока вновь не появившаяся Юкино не напомнила Эвклифу о том, что у него еще сегодня встреча с важным клиентом в четыре часа. Едва услышав это, блондинка бросает взгляд на часы и поднимается с места.</p>
<p>Ей показалось, или в голубых глазах действительно мелькнуло сожаление?</p>
<p>Слегка качает головой, откидывая глупые мысли прочь, тепло прощаясь с — теперь уже — начальником и пожимая тому руку. Прикосновение оказывается неожиданно нежным, а ладонь — теплой.</p>
<p>Хартфелия чуть вздрагивает. Странное ощущение. Будто током ударило.</p>
<p>А Стинг замечает на ее запястье красивую татуировку с нотами, наушниками и гитарой.</p>
<p>Похоже ее родственная душа по-настоящему любит музыку. И он вот совершенно не удивился бы, если бы это оказался какой-нибудь уличный музыкант. Очень в стиле этой девушки. Донельзя романтично. Она никак не смогла бы не влюбиться в гитариста — почему именно гитариста, Стинг? — с которым нечаянно столкнулась бы где-нибудь в центре города на одной из узких улочек.</p>
<p>Задумавшись, Эвклиф упускает момент, когда девушки идут к двери, поэтому слышит только обрывок разговора, из которого следует, что Агрия пригласила новенькую на кофе.</p>
<p>Кофе.</p>
<p>Татуировка с кофейными зернами как будто жжется. Он машинально касается ключицы по памяти обводя контуры рисунка, и по-детски крутится на кресле вокруг своей оси.</p>
<p>Люси Хартфелия.</p>
<p>Это имя отдает чем-то теплым и невероятно знакомым. Но он точно никогда прежде ее не встречал. Такую девушку Стинг бы не забыл.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Они заняли угловой столик возле окна. Самое лучшее место — искренне полагала Люси. Ненадолго повернув голову к панорамному стеклу, смотрит на падающие с неба капли и полыхающие белые вспышки над крышами небоскребов мегаполиса. Потом разворачивается обратно, широко при этом улыбаясь новым знакомым.</p>
<p>Эрза, Мираджейн, Минерва и Юкино что-то бурно обсуждали. Кажется, вечерний поход в бар с другими коллегами. Что ж, коллектив здесь как на подбор. Очень дружные ребята. Именно то, что нужно, чтобы начать сначала. Лишь бы никто не стал задавать вопросов о «Большом яблоке».<br/>Хартфелия делает небольшой глоток из чашки, не так давно принесенной официантом и вопросительно вскидывает брови, когда слышит свое имя, прозвучавшее в разговоре.</p>
<p>— Так как, Люси? Не хочешь присоединиться к нам вечером? Это отличная возможность узнать всех получше. — Штраус внимательно смотрела на нее, давая обдумать предложение.</p>
<p>И что нужно сказать? Правду — обидятся, ведь идти ей совершенно никуда не хотелось. Настроение было совершенно не для посещения бара. Разве что в гордом одиночестве. Чтобы нажраться. Но это она не любила.</p>
<p>Соврать и согласиться? И весь вечер фальшиво улыбаться, делая вид, что ей до безумия весело? Снова задвинуть свои истинные желания как можно дальше? Чтобы вышло как в прошлый раз?</p>
<p>Нет уж. Увольте.</p>
<p>Приняв решение, блондинка немного виновато смотрит на девушек.</p>
<p>— Я бы хотела, но боюсь не получится. Есть кое-какие дела, которые нельзя откладывать.</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе. Будет весело. Познакомишься с парнями. Тем более, Стинг тоже будет. — Мира заговорщически понизила голос. — Может быть хотя бы тебе удастся привлечь его внимание.</p>
<p>— Мира!</p>
<p>Хартфелия возмущенно одергивает ее. Этого еще не хватало. Спутаться с боссом на новой работе и заработать дурную славу.</p>
<p>— Просто шучу, Люси. Говорят, что у него уже очень давно никого не было. Вот я и подумала…</p>
<p>— Даже если бы каким-то невероятным образом так и случилось бы, я ни за что не стала бы…</p>
<p>— Мы поняли, не волнуйся. — Сказала Эрза, мягко улыбаясь. — Мира просто у нас кто-то вроде местной свахи.</p>
<p>Они негромко рассмеялись под гневное бормотание пепельноволосой Штраус. С ними было тепло. Как-то невероятно по-домашнему. И совершенно не верилось, что они и знают-то друг друга чуть больше нескольких часов.</p>
<p>Девушки понравились ей с первого взгляда — шумную компанию она заприметила еще в тот момент, когда те вошли в заведение — хотя на столь масштабные посиделки Люси никак не рассчитывала, принимая приглашение Юкино. Удивительно, какая гармония царила между ними, несмотря на практически противоположные характеры некоторых. Улыбчивая Мираджейн работала в отделе кадров, с виду суровая Эльза была бухгалтером, а мрачная Минерва занималась маркетингом.</p>
<p>Стоило им узнать, что блондинка — их новая коллега, подруги тут же наперебой стали рассказывать последние офисные сплетни и интриги, вводя ее в курс дела. Естественно — Люси вот нисколько не удивилась — больше всего небылиц было про их босса, который, похоже, общался со всеми в коллективе по-дружески, не особо утруждая себя формальностями начальник-подчиненный. Что ж, это приятно удивляло.</p>
<p>— Может все же заглянешь? — Агрия забавно сложила руки в просящем жесте.</p>
<p>Устоять под их напором было совершенно невозможно. Тяжело вздохнув, девушка пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Если быстро разберусь с делами, то обязательно загляну. А теперь мне пора.</p>
<p>Поднимается, надевая пальто и оставляя свою часть оплаты заказа.</p>
<p>— Еще увидимся.</p>
<p>Улыбается и машет рукой, покидая уютное заведение.</p>
<p>Ледяные капли с грохотом обрушиваются на землю, оглушая на пару мгновений. Хартфелия неспешно подходит к краю тротуара, совершенно не волнуясь о том, что зонт откровенно плохо — почти никак — защищал от ливня, и вытягивает руку, голосуя.</p>
<p>Такси тормозит возле нее практически моментально. Забирается внутрь и называет адрес. Водитель кивает и быстро встраивается в оживленный поток.</p>
<p>В машине слишком душно. И пахнет табаком. Блондинка морщится, чуть приоткрывая окно. Сама того не замечая, погружается в воспоминания.</p>
<p>
  <em>В салоне было очень жарко. Буквально нечем дышать. И чертова печка продолжала работать на полную. Парень даже не думал ее выключать. Люси нетерпеливо ерзает на пассажирском сиденье и недовольно смотрит на водителя. Она не спала несколько суток, ужасно вымоталась и единственное, чего ей по-настоящему хотелось, так это принять горячую ванну и лечь в кровать.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Но вместо этого Хартфелия вынуждена сидеть здесь и ждать неизвестно чего. Раздражение все нарастало, тогда как парень совершенно не торопился что-либо говорить, продолжая безучастно сверлить взглядом капли дождя на лобовом стекле.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Я нашел ее.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Три слова и рухнувшая в одночасье жизнь. В глазах напротив читается искреннее сожаление.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Прости меня, Люси. Это правда сильнее, чем что-либо в мире. Даже не могу подобрать слов, чтобы описать…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Остановила его жестом ладони, молясь всем известным богам, чтобы не расплакаться.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не перед ним.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Простым движением снимает с пальца красивое кольцо из белого золота с цветочным орнаментом. Это было ожидаемо. Но все равно очень больно. Будто нож в спину. Ведь она правда любила. Стольким пожертвовала, чтобы быть вместе… Свадьба была почти распланирована, и теперь…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Оставалось только благодарить, за то, что все это не происходило перед алтарем. Потому что хуже быть уже вряд ли могло.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Полагаю, теперь мне следует вернуть это тебе.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Касается руки опешившего молодого человека, разворачивая ее ладонью вверх. Потом вкладывает кольцо и сжимает пальцы.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Глаза подозрительно жжет, хотя слез еще нет.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Наклоняется ближе, вдыхая такой родной запах вереска и тмина. Едва ощутимо касается губами щеки, слыша резкий рваный выдох.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Будь счастлив.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Едва заметная улыбка, давшаяся с таким титаническим трудом, и Люси выскакивает из автомобиля прямо под дождь и бежит прочь.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Одежда тут же промокает, но это не слишком-то заботит Хартфелию. Машина давно скрылась из виду, поэтому она позволяет себе остановиться и запрокинуть голову.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Теплые капли смывают со щек соленые слезы, заставляя улыбнуться. Что ж, конец для чего-то одного — начало чего-то нового, так ведь?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Кажется, пришла пора перестать жить в угоду остальным и задуматься о том, что нужно именно ей. Люси Хартфелии.</em>
</p>
<p>В тот день она выбрала дорогу. И теперь идет по ней, уверенно глядя вперед. В любом случае, уже поздно что-либо менять.</p>
<p>С такими размышлениями застывает перед распахнутым шкафом, совершенно не представляя, что нужно надевать, если идешь с коллегами в бар.</p>
<p>Джинсы и футболка? Нет, упаси боже. Так только в магазин можно выйти.</p>
<p>Вечернее платье? Ее могут не так понять.</p>
<p>Запустив руки в волосы, блондинка представляет лучшую подругу. Что бы Локсар ей посоветовала?</p>
<p>«Просто будь собой, Лю-чан. Зачем что-то выдумывать?»</p>
<p>Джувия сказала бы именно так.</p>
<p>Взгляд натыкается на большую коробку, перевязанную бантом. Кажется, ребята подарили ей это незадолго до переезда.</p>
<p>Наклоняется, вытаскивая предмет на кровать. Внутри обнаруживается теплый вязаный свитер. Именно такой, как она любит.</p>
<p>Хартфелия прижимает обновку к себе, вдыхая приятный аромат и слабо улыбаясь. Друзья точно знали, что ей понравится.</p>
<p>И теперь есть, что надеть на вечер.</p>
<p>Свитер крупной вязки — явно ручной работы — нежного кремового цвета остается на постели, когда к нему добавляется кожаная юбка и несколько ремней, чтобы разбавить простой образ.</p>
<p>Волосы Люси собирает в две небрежные шишки, оставаясь вполне довольной созданным образом.</p>
<p>Беглый взгляд на часы позволяет узнать, что время до выхода еще есть, поэтому девушка неспешно разбирает оставшиеся коробки, расставляя вещи на их новые места, но дом все равно выглядит полупустым — ее квартира в Нью-Йорке была несколько меньше.</p>
<p>Поддавшись внезапному порыву, хватает телефон и набирает знакомый номер, даже не задумываясь над действиями. Трубку снимают после второго гудка, но вместо приветствия слышится приглушенные ладонью голос подруги:</p>
<p>— Грей, где твоя рубашка? Снова начал раздеваться прямо с порога?</p>
<p>Недовольно и так знакомо ворчит синеволосая. Люси тепло улыбается. Она сама была свидетелем подобных сцен не раз и не два. Затем — совсем тихо, едва различимо, может быть, это игра ее воображения? — доносится голос Фуллбастера:</p>
<p>— Ох, мать. Даже не заметил.</p>
<p>Радостный писк Джувии едва ли не оглушает.</p>
<p>— Люси! Я так рада тебя слышать! Как Портленд? — Ее голос такой родной и близкий. Кажется, что кто-то завернул блондинку в большое одеяло. Они не говорили всего пару дней, но Хартфелия уже успела невероятно соскучиться по ним.</p>
<p>— Тонет в дождях. А у вас все по-старому, я смотрю.</p>
<p>— Никак не могу отучить Грея раздеваться, едва он переступает порог дома. Как работа? Нашла что-нибудь? Познакомилась с кем-нибудь? Может быть с горячим парнем? Я жду подробностей!</p>
<p>Блондинка негромко смеется, рассказывая все, что происходило за то время, что они не созванивались.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Стряхнув капли дождя с волос, Люси огляделась. Все не так плохо, как ей думалось — бар «Саблезуб» оказался весьма приличным местом. И, судя по всему, очень дорогим. Негромко играющая из колонок музыка делала разговоры приватными — при всем желании невозможно было расслышать, что говорят за соседним столом, однако собеседникам не приходилось орать во весь голос, чтобы слышать друг друга. Вышколенные официанты сновали между баром и столиками клиентов, разнося и принимая заказы. Искомая же компания обнаружилась практически сразу. Восемь человек сидели за большим столом на диванах на втором этаже и весело о чем-то переговаривались.</p>
<p>Мира заметила ее даже раньше, чем Люси закончила подниматься по лестнице, и радостно хлопнула в ладоши, подскакивая с места. Такая реакция невольно заставила улыбнуться.</p>
<p>— Люси! Ты все-таки пришла! — Штраус затягивает ее в объятия, обдавая приятным ароматом цветочных духов.</p>
<p>— Мира, ты сейчас задушишь ее. — Ехидно замечает Стинг, сидевший ближе всего к обнимающимся.</p>
<p>— Не говори глупостей. Разве я способна кого-то задушить? — Столь невинному выражению лица можно только позавидовать. Интересно, почему она не пошла в модельный бизнес? С такими-то данными Мираджейн могла бы достичь невероятных высот.</p>
<p>— Ты не стесняйся, садись. — Юкино посылает ей приветливую улыбку и машет рукой в сторону последнего свободного месту.</p>
<p>Между Эвклифом и розоволосым парнем.</p>
<p>Хартфелия кивает, опускаясь на предложенное место, и тут же сталкивается с изучающим взглядом красных глаз сидящего напротив брюнета.</p>
<p>— Я Нацу, этот мрачный тип, — незнакомец указывает на парня напротив — Роуг, а вон тот блондин — Руфус. Остальных, думаю, знаешь.</p>
<p>— Люси. Очень приятно познакомиться. С понедельника буду работать с вами. — Скованно отвечает, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Столь пристальное внимание всегда заставляло смущаться и нервничать.</p>
<p>Компания одобрительно загалдела, кто-то предложил выпить за нее, и девушка расслабилась, откидываясь на спинку дивана, внимательно наблюдая за коллегами. До тех пор, пока не умолкающий ни на мгновение Драгнил не вовлек ее в разговор, буквально засыпая вопросами. Чем увлекается, где училась, откуда переехала.</p>
<p>Услышав про Нью-Йорк, сидевший напротив Чени очень заинтересовался и тоже стал задавать вопросы. Только вот отвечать на них было сложнее. Они касались более личных вещей. Таких, как ее любимое место в Большом Яблоке, причины ее любви к этому городу и тому подобные вещи.</p>
<p>— А почему переехала? Ты с такой любовью говоришь о тех местах, что… — Он оборвал себя на середине фразы, но смысл и так был ясен.</p>
<p>«Должна была быть веская причина».</p>
<p>Люси грустно улыбается. Это было ожидаемо.</p>
<p>— Нужно было сменить обстановку. Да и после того, как пришлось отменить свадьбу было немного тяжело оставаться там.</p>
<p>За столом вдруг повисает тишина. Мираджейн, подавившаяся своим коктейлем, сипло переспрашивает:</p>
<p>— Свадьбу?</p>
<p>Но Роуга перестал заботить вопрос о каком-то там несостоявшемся женихе, когда он замечает татуировку на ключице Хартфелии. Должно быть обнажилась случайно, когда та поправляла ворот свитера.</p>
<p>Беснующиеся морские волны.</p>
<p>Нотная мелодия и гитара.</p>
<p>Любовь к кофе и книгам.</p>
<p>Люси Хартфелия.</p>
<p>Кажется, он знает, <em>кто</em> эта необычная девушка. Догадка обрушивается столь внезапно, что брюнет на несколько секунд выпадает из разговора.</p>
<p>— Да, он нашел свою родственную душу. Не могла же я заставить его жениться на мне. — Негромко смеется блондинка, а потом сурово добавляет. —</p>
<p>Только не вздумайте меня жалеть, ясно? Я оставила это позади и готова двигаться дальше.</p>
<p>Роуг с силой пинает в голень лучшего друга, сидящего справа от девушки. Тот дергается и вопросительно вскидывает брови. За столько лет дружбы они научились буквально читать мысли друг друга.</p>
<p>И сейчас в голубых глазах явственно читалось: «Какого черта?». Один взгляд на объект обсуждения и Стинг тоже подвисает, замечая рисунок. Выражение лица неуловимо меняется на долю секунды.</p>
<p>Потом он хмурится и трясет головой.</p>
<p>
  <em>Это ничего не доказывает.</em>
</p>
<p>Чени закатывает глаза и беззвучно фыркает.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ты лжешь сам себе. Даже не вздумай отрицать, что ничего не чувствуешь, когда она рядом.</em>
</p>
<p>Разговор тем временем перетек в обсуждение предстоящего масштабного мероприятия. В город приезжала известная музыкальная группа, и очень многие собирались пойти на концерт, но только не Хартфелия.</p>
<p>На вопрос об этом блондинка только покачала головой, сказав, что такое — не для нее. Ей больше по душе проводить время на природе или в библиотеке, но никак не на шумных массовых сборищах.</p>
<p>Эвклиф краем сознания улавливает суть беседы, но мысли вертятся вокруг одного конкретного человека, поэтому совершенно не замечает, что Мира несколько раз окликает его по имени прежде, чем нахмуриться и вопросительно вскинуть брови.</p>
<p>Чувствительный тычок под ребра возвращает в реальность. На мгновение прикрывает глаза, а потом виновато улыбается и списывает странное поведение на усталость.</p>
<p>Неожиданная поддержка приходит в лице Эрзы, которая говорит, что всем им не помешало бы хорошенько выспаться после тяжелой рабочей недели и предлагает расходиться, так как время уже довольно позднее.</p>
<p>Хартфелия только безразлично пожимает плечами, как бы говоря: «Дело ваше, я приму любое решение», и поднимается вместе со всеми из-за стола.</p>
<p>Эльза и Минерва прощаются первыми. Им по пути, поэтому Орланд удобно устраивается на пассажирском сидении автомобиля красноволосой. Руфус галантно целует руки Миры и Люси, кивает парням и тоже скрывается в дождливой тьме улиц.</p>
<p>— Ты доберешься сама? — В голосе Штраус столько искренней заботы, а ее ладони, обхватившие холодные пальцы девушки такие теплые.</p>
<p>— Да, все в порядке, я вызову такси. — Кивает, слегка ежась под порывами холодного ветра.</p>
<p>Тонкие брови сходятся к переносице, в глазах явственно читается неодобрение. Пепельноволосая о чем-то думает пару секунд, после чего удовлетворенно кивает.</p>
<p>— Так не пойдет. Стинг тебя довезет.</p>
<p>Тот открывает было рот, чтобы возмутиться подобной вольности, но только болезненно шипит, когда Чени наступает ему на ногу.</p>
<p>— Не стоит. Я правда справлюсь. — Словно уловив истинное настроение блондина, кареглазая качает головой, отказываясь от предложения.<br/>Она вытаскивает из кармана телефон, собираясь заказать машину. И не замечает двух укоризненных взглядов, направленных на Эвклифа. Он закатывает глаза, мысленно обещая припомнить этой парочке заговорщиков сегодняшний инцидент.</p>
<p>Потом осторожно касается руки Люси, привлекая внимание.</p>
<p>— Не глупи. Мне не трудно. Поехали.</p>
<p>Хартфелия внимательно вглядывается в его глаза, словно бы пытаясь что-то там прочитать, потом улыбается и кивает.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Пока ребята.</p>
<p>Обнимает Миру и пожимает руку Роугу, после чего спешит за парнем, успевшим пройти с десяток метров.</p>
<p>В автомобиле тепло и негромко звучит музыка. Капли дождя барабанят по стеклу, играя свою природную симфонию. Все это так расслабляет, что девушка невольно начинает засыпать, положив голову на руку и наблюдая за Стингом, не сводившим взгляд с мокрой дороги.</p>
<p>Когда она уже совсем было задремала, блондин неожиданно нарушает молчание.</p>
<p>— Так почему именно Портленд?</p>
<p>Поворачивает голову в сторону собеседницы на пару секунд. В ответ Хартфелия только плечами пожимает, а потом неспешно, чуть хриплым голосом, произносит:</p>
<p>— Захотелось. И я думаю, что моя родственная душа живет в этом городе.</p>
<p>Почему она сказала настолько личную вещь почти незнакомому человеку стало для нее неразрешимой загадкой. Обычно девушка так не поступала.</p>
<p>— С чего ты это взяла? — Искренне удивился Стинг, снова поворачиваясь к ней, даже забывая о дороге.</p>
<p>Знать такие вещи просто невозможно. Да, было несколько случаев за всю историю человечества, но не более двух десятков. Это даже скорее считалось мифом, просто выдумкой.</p>
<p>Голубые глаза заинтересованно сканировали блондинку нечитаемым взглядом. Ему не давал покоя только один вопрос.</p>
<p>
  <em>Откуда такая уверенность?</em>
</p>
<p>Странное беспокойство закралось в душу, пытаясь заставить осознать нечто очень важное.</p>
<p>— Одна из моих татуировок — мост Бенсона. — Тихо отвечает Хартфелия, почему-то смутившись. Голос разрезает повисшую было тишину, отпечатываясь в сознании.</p>
<p>Неужели Роуг был прав, считая ее родственной душой Стинга?</p>
<p>Но как он…</p>
<p>Слегка трясет головой, возвращаясь к разговору. Длинные пальцы чуть сильнее сдавили руль, выдавая нервозность и сосредоточенность.</p>
<p>— Значит, музыка, море и мост. <em>Очень интересно.</em> — Пробормотал себе под нос, но девушка все равно услышала.</p>
<p>Сердце замирает, пропуская удар.</p>
<p>Откуда?</p>
<p>Как он узнал?</p>
<p>— Откуда ты знаешь про волны? — Едва ли не выкрикнула, не сумев подавить эмоции.</p>
<p>— Увидел нечаянно в баре, когда ты ворот свитера поправляла. Извини, если тебе это было неприятно.</p>
<p>Эвклиф замолчал, поджав губы. В салоне повисла неприятная тишина.</p>
<p>Хартфелия уставилась на лобовое стекло невидящим взглядом, уйдя глубоко в собственные мысли. Светлые брови сошлись к переносице, а в глазах затаилась странная неизбежность.</p>
<p>Все сходится.</p>
<p>Те чувства, что вызывал у нее этот мужчина.</p>
<p>Необъяснимая любовь к этому городу, появившаяся из неоткуда.</p>
<p>Татуировки.</p>
<p>Странные переглядки Миры и Роуга в баре.</p>
<p>Его реакция.</p>
<p>Люси закусила губу. Она никогда не любила рисковать или действовать поспешно, ничего толком не обдумав. Особенно, когда дело касалось настолько личных вещей.</p>
<p>Незаметно скользнула взглядом по блондину, расстроенно смотрящему за дорогой.</p>
<p>Но если судьба сама толкает ее? Подбивает жить прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь неизвестно чего. Может быть стоит рискнуть?</p>
<p>Ход мыслей прерывается, когда девушка осознает, что автомобиль остановился. Стинг молчит, все также глядя вперед пустыми глазами и сжимает руль. Хартфелия внимательно смотрит на него, по-видимому, что-то обдумывая. А потом открывает рот и произносит самую нелогичную по своим меркам фразу.</p>
<p>— Может быть зайдешь на кофе?</p>
<p>Ответом ей становится обескураженный взгляд голубых глаз.</p>
<p>Вот идиотка! Не могла сказать что-нибудь еще более глупое?</p>
<p>В мыслях она уже успела несколько раз дать себе хороший подзатыльник.</p>
<p>Дура ты, Люси. Как такое можно предлагать с бухты-барахты? Да еще и человеку, которого знаешь меньше суток?</p>
<p>Но который почти наверняка является твоей родственной душой — ехидно добавляет внутренний голос.</p>
<p>Пока девушка ведет этот монолог, мужчина кивает, паркуется, глушит двигатель и вопросительно смотрит на нее.</p>
<p>Хартфелия немного неловко улыбается и покидает теплый салон. По пути к подъеду говорит что-то о том, что переехала меньше недели назад и только-только закончила разбирать вещи.</p>
<p>С интересом осматривая квартиру уже убежавшей на кухню блондинки, Эвклиф отмечает, что здесь невероятно уютно.</p>
<p>Не то, что у тебя. — Ехидно добавляет про себя. — Два года там живешь, а выглядит дом так, будто ты въехал позавчера.</p>
<p>Он рассматривает фотографии на тумбе в прихожей, машинально отмечая, что Люси, похоже, всегда была такой… загадочной.</p>
<p><em>Как гроза</em>, почему-то приходит на ум сравнение.</p>
<p>Хозяйку квартиры он находит за варкой кофе. Она следит за турками не отрывая взгляда, иногда критически принюхиваясь и добавляя какие-то специи, аромат которых заполнил все помещение.</p>
<p>На столе перед ним уже стоит коробка конфет и пачка печенья. На углу лежит толстенная книга. Старая. С пожелтевшими страницами и потрепанным переплетом.</p>
<p>Именно такую он и представлял, когда смотрел на рисунок на собственном запястье. Руки сами тянутся, желая потрогать, убедиться в реальности предмета.</p>
<p>С первых же страниц становится ясно, что это — исторический роман, которые он никогда особенно не любил.</p>
<p>Стинг ловит себя на этой мысли, когда переворачивает очередную — какую уже по счету — страницу, не в силах оторваться от сюжета.</p>
<p>Какого черта?</p>
<p>В квартире на удивление довольно тепло, поэтому Эвклиф снимает толстовку, совершенно не задумываясь над тем, что делает, и остается в простой черной футболке.</p>
<p>Перед ним тут же возникает высокая белая кружка с ароматным напитком. Хартфелия берет вторую и садится напротив.</p>
<p>Зачем она вообще его пригласила?</p>
<p>Почему он согласился?</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, какой кофе ты больше любишь, поэтому сварила тебе иранский с солью и перцем.</p>
<p>Негромко говорит Люси, нарушая молчание, после чего отпивает из своей чашки. Мужчина же настороженно косится на свою.</p>
<p>— Так ты разбираешься в этом? — Спросил просто для того, чтобы поддержать беседу.</p>
<p>— О, я настоящий кофейный маньяк. — Смеется Хартфелия. Ее смех такой искренний и чистый, что не присоединиться к нему невозможно. — Не представляю своей жизни без этого напитка. Во всех баночках, которые ты здесь увидишь, обязательно будут зерна кофе. Некоторые сорта я даже специально заказывала из других стран.</p>
<p>Она с наслаждением вдыхает запах и делает еще один небольшой глоток. Блондин вновь с неким опасением смотрит на чашку, но все же пробует, чтобы не обижать девушку.</p>
<p>Напиток превзошел все его ожидания. Стинг никогда не пробовал ничего подобного. Люси же тихонько смеется, заметив его удивленное выражение лица.</p>
<p>Какое-то время они молчат: Эвклиф отвечает на пришедшее сообщение, а хозяйка квартиры погружается в чтение той самой толстенного фолианта, открыв его где-то посередине.</p>
<p>Оторвавшись от смартфона, Стинг смотрит на девушку, и ему кажется, что они были на этой кухне всегда. Эта неземная девушка в теплом вязаном свитере с книгой в руках, буквально пропитавшаяся запахом кофе кажется невероятно родной, заставляя что-то в груди трепетать. Какого черта Чени снова оказался прав?</p>
<p>— Люси, — он тихо окликает ее, желая просто заглянуть в карие глаза.</p>
<p>Она поднимает голову, внимательно глядя прямо на него. Поддавшись странному желанию, блондин тянется к ней, заправляя выбившийся локон за ухо. Только теперь Хартфелия замечает рисунки на его запястье — кофейные зерна и книги. Это заставляет по-новому посмотреть на мужчину.</p>
<p>Его руки обнажены, что позволяет увидеть странные ломанные линии, спускающиеся к предплечью и выглядывающие из ворота футболки. И она бы дала что угодно за то, что это — грозовые молнии.</p>
<p>— Можно? — Шепчет одними губами, желая прикоснуться к рисунку. Голубые глаза смотрят на нее с нечитаемым выражением, но все же он кивает. Кончиками пальцев блондинка очерчивает узор, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. И также шепотом произносит. — Как красиво.</p>
<p><em>Ее не ударило током.</em> — С опозданием доходит до него. Как и его самого.</p>
<p>Твою же мать. Это самый странный день в его жизни.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, что это? — Удивленно шепчет в ответ Стинг. Почему они перешли на шепот ни один из них не смог бы ответить точно.</p>
<p>— Это гроза. — Прохладные пальцы продолжают свой путь вверх, достигая края рукава. — Молнии, ветер и дождь. Буйство стихии.</p>
<p>— Так говоришь, словно знаешь об этом. — Ее прикосновения так приятны. Под ними хочется плавиться, раствориться, только чтобы Люси не прекращала. — Я покажу тебе ее целиком, если ты позволишь мне увидеть последнюю татуировку. — Его голос немного дрожит от волнения.<br/>Хартфелия тут же убирает свои руки, отходя на несколько шагов, заставляя Эвклифа чуть ли не взвыть от досады.</p>
<p>Не сказав ни слова, девушка скрывается в темноте квартиры, оставив мужчину в недоумении сидеть на месте. Неужели он сделал что-то не так и обидел ее? Однако все проясняется, когда она возвращается в одной майке, ежась от холода и открытости.</p>
<p>Блондинка никогда не любила такие вещи, поэтому старалась сводить к минимуму необходимость их носить. Кто же знал, что единственная в ее гардеробе майка пригодится хоть когда-нибудь?</p>
<p>Теперь уже настала его очередь очерчивать огрубевшими подушечками пальцев брызги морских волн на ее плече, гладить нотную мелодию на тонком запястье. Но он так и не увидел мост.</p>
<p>Стинг уже открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но похоже, между ними существует какая-то ментальная связь, потому что девушка поворачивается спиной, убирая светлые волосы на одно плечо.</p>
<p>Следующее прикосновение заставляет Люси пораженно охнуть, вызывая на лице блондина довольную улыбку. После чего он повторяет свое действие — оставляет легкий поцелуй на лопатке.</p>
<p>Руки осторожно смыкаются в замок на тонкой талии, притягивая Хартфелию ближе, заставляя спиной прижаться к его груди и замереть в таком положении.</p>
<p>Никто из них двоих не может сказать точно сколько прошло времени, пока они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу в полной тишине. Первым молчание нарушает Эвклиф.</p>
<p>Его хриплый голос раздается прямо над ухом девушки, опаляя горячим дыханием:</p>
<p>— Хочешь я отвезу тебя на водопад*?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* Мост Бенсона располагается на водопаде Малтнома.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>